DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Patients with terminal or life-limiting illness report a strong need to maintain hope that they will overcome their illness while, at the same time, they desire full disclosure about their diagnosis and prognosis. These two goals, to maintain hope and know the truth about one's prognosis for survival and quality of life, are often difficult for clinicians to reconcile. Experts in end-of-life care call for clinicians to redirect patients' hope from hope for cure toward hope for quality of life and quality of dying when prognosis is poor. However, there are no data that help clinicians know how to offer hope and simultaneously provide accurate prognostic information to dying patients. This proposed study would examine the perspectives of patients with terminal cancer and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), their families, and their health care providers concerning the often-perceived conflict between the need for hope and the need for truthful information about prognoses. We will conduct a series of open-ended interviews with patients, family members, nurses, and physicians. Interviews will be conducted by trained qualitative researchers serially over a twelve-month period and will be analyzed by the investigators using the principles of grounded theory. In addition, quantitative surveys will be conducted with participants at the same time points to provide descriptive information and permit construct validation of the qualitative data. Participants will be selected to represent culturally and ethnically diverse perspectives and analyses will incorporate this diversity. Finally, the findings will be presented to focus groups to assess the trustworthiness of the analyses and improve generalizability of the findings. The overall objective of this study is to develop strategies for clinicians to use throughout the course of a life-limiting disease to support patients in their dual needs for hope and truthfulness. These strategies will be described and translated into interventions targeting nurses, physicians, and teams who provide care for patients with cancer, COPD, and other life-limiting diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]